Miss America
by BoOkWoRm13579
Summary: After graduating for Hogwarts, Hermione travels to America to find herself. All she knows is that she's in love with none other than Harry Potter. She doesn't realize that leaving Harry behind means leaving herself behind also. Full summary inside!


Miss America  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. What else is new! J.K. Rowling owns all names and places recognizable.  
  
Summary: After graduating for Hogwarts, Hermione travels to America to find herself. All she knows is that she's in love with none other than Harry Potter. She doesn't realize that leaving Harry behind means leaving herself behind also. In America, she becomes a whole different person, with the help of Cliff Richardson. When Harry and the gang come visit her, she rediscovers herself. But it's too late, for she's getting married in a week! Can Harry help her realize this is a mistake or will she marry Cliff and watch her life fall to pieces?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
On June 31, 1997, Harry James Potter, Ronald Kenneth Weasley, Hermione Faith Granger, Lavender Violet Brown, and Andrea Rose Kinn(The school's dunce) graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron was engaged to Lavender and were to be married next summer. Harry was dating Andrea(But between you and me, that's not going to last very long). And Hermione was going to America in search of herself. She was only sure about one thing in life: she was in love with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who- Lived.  
  
"I'll she you all next summer," Hermione announced to the four, well three, rather. Andrea was studying her fingernails.  
  
"It better only be a year!" Lavender cried. "I can't stand to be away from my best friend for that long!" She gave Hermione a hug and stepped back.  
  
"Buttered Toast," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Mr. Perky," Hermione replied. Ron moved forward quickly and gave her a brotherly hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You be careful," He whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded. Ron stepped back.  
  
Hermione smiled then looked over at Harry.  
  
"Come on, Andrea," Ron said pulling her away.  
  
"Why!" Andrea screamed.  
  
"Someone wants your autograph!" Lavender said, winking at Hermione. Andrea smiled at followed Ron.  
  
"Here," Hermione pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Harry.  
  
"What's this?" He asked, looking at the envelope in confusion.  
  
"Just promise that you won't open it until I say," She looking into his eyes with plead. "Promise."  
  
"I promise," Harry smiled at her. Behind Hermione, the train whistle blew.  
  
"I gotta go," Hermione said. She looked into his eyes before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips.  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Harry began to kiss back. For a moment, the two were in bliss. They both got all they ever wanted. If they were to die right this instant, it would have been okay with them.  
  
Brining the m back to earth, the train whistle blew one last time. They broke apart from their kiss, smiling.  
  
" 'Bye," Hermione said turning around and walking on the train. Once in her compartment, she opened the window and waved to four(Ron, Lav, and Andrea had wandered back over to Harry).  
  
Lavender was crying but smiling as she waved goodbye to her dear friend. Ron smiled at Hermione. Andrea was studying her fingernails once again. Harry, oh Harry. He was staring at Hermione as if she had told him Christmas was cancelled.  
  
The train began to pick up speed and carried Hermione farther away from her friends. Just before she turned the corner, she screamed, "Open it, Potter!" She smiled and with that, she was gone.  
  
Harry did as he was told. He ripped at the envelope and found a note inside about three quarters of a page long.  
  
By the end of the letter, Harry's mouth was hanging open in awe. He looked over at Ron in instinct. Ron smiled and nodded. Harry nodded back and then disaperated(Sp?) to the London Airport.  
  
"Where's he going?" Andrea screeched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that it wasn't too good but this is just the beginning! Now REWIEW! 


End file.
